Two or more tools are routinely connected in sequence in a tubular string for use in a wellbore. Conventionally, threaded connections are used to secure the tools to one another and to secure each tool to the tubular string. Certain applications require that a particular torque be applied to the threaded connection between the tools or between each tool and the tubular string. For example, some manufacturers provide torque specifications needed to achieve a fluid-tight connection. If rotational alignment of the sequential tools is required, it is difficult to achieve both the required torque on each threaded connection and the rotational alignment between the sequential tools.